Une algue en plus
by Midoricookies
Summary: Hello, moi c'est Midori, j'ai 21 ans, et je vis sur Shabondi en tant que chasseur de prime, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami et un passer pas très joyeux la vie ma laisser et je crois que a mon tour j'ai du la laisser..., mais un capitaine baka et un équipage de folie vas changer mon existence, me faire retrouver de gens que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir ou d'autre que je voulais voir.


Deux ans que chacun s'entrainais dans le but d'être plus fort, un temps soi peut plus performant, dans le seul but d'être de taille dans le Nouveau Monde. Juste deux ans ...

Midori habitais dans la zone de non-droit de Shabondi, elle vivait des primes des gens qu'elle livrait à la Marine, oui parce que Midori n'est autre que la plus réputée des chasseuses de prime de Shabondi, aussi surnommé : the slayer of Sky. Pourtant elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi, elle était assez petite, avec les cheveux vert pâles coupé court, plutôt fine et ne se séparant jamais de son katana Ryûu.  
Malgré sa réputation elle ne vivait pas dans le luxe plutôt dans un petit appartement en mauvais états qui étais constitué d'une seul et unique pièce ou s'entassai pour la plus part des objets farfelus avec un petit matelas dans un coin et un réchaud à gaz dans l'autre.

Mais ce matin en se levant elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Midori : Faut pas que je stresse c'est qu'une journée comme les autre, une journée chiante quoi .Tien j'ai qu'a allé faire du shopping se me changera les idées, et si j'ai de la chance je trouverais peut-être un ou deux pirates de bas-étages pour payer mon loyer.

Apres s'être habiller et coiffer elle sortit de son aparttement, partit en direction de la galerie marchande et marcha de longues minutes en profitant du paysage de la mangrove qui s'offrais à elle. Enfin elle arriva à la galerie, la plus prestigieuse de la ville, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venu, et, pour fêter les retrouvailles avec son centre commercial préférer elle vida tous les magasins aussi cher fut-il, et finalement elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

Midori :*en marchant* bon les magasins fini j'ai déjà presque plus d'argent et d'ailleurs il faudra …. mais c'est quoi ce bordel qu'es que je fais par terre moi d'abords !

Un homme d'à peu près 21 ans blond, avec un bouc, une cigarette dans la bouche, une mèche de cheveux lui cachant la moitié du visage venait de rentrer dans Midori qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits

Homme blond : *se relève* Es-que tout va bien beauté céleste ? Je suis désolé, je vous ai faite tomber. Moi c'est Sanji, votre chevalier servant !  
Midori : *refuse sa main et pique un stress* NON MAIS C'EST BON LA BLONDASSE TU ME LACHE JE SAIS ENCORE COMMENT ME LEVER. TU M'ÉNERVE, CASSE-TOI AVANT QUE JE TE TRANCHE !

Sanji totalement ébahi qu'une si jolie fille puisse employer des mots pareils, ne pipa mots et ce tût.

Sanji : ...  
Midori : T'ES SOURD C'EST TA CLOPE QUI TA GRILLER LE CERVEAUX ?! HOP BOUGE !  
Sanji : Heu, oui, oui *ramasses ses habit et lui donne* pardonner moi.  
Midori : Merci, et à bientôt !

Elle reprit donc son chemin interrompu reprit ses sacs en laissant Sanji troubler, mais elle n'avait pas vu qu'un autre homme était là, trop préoccupé à hurler sur le cuisinier.

Zoro qui venais d'assister à toute la scène était perplexe la jeune femme qu'il avait vu a l'instant lui rappelais quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Zoro : Se visage me rappelle des souvenir mais à chaque fois que je commence à discerner le nom, tout redevient flou. Arggggggg sa m'énerve !  
Sanji : Alors marimo, t'es pensif. Ah je sais, tu réfléchis à ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux, c'est vrai que l'actuelle est franchement démoder.  
Zoro : T'as un problème avec mes cheveux, hein ?  
Sanji : Ouai, y sont moches …  
Zoro : Exactement comme ta tête, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Et une énième dispute entre les deux hommes éclata, pourtant Zoro était ailleurs et pensait à la fille de toute à l'heure, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le perturber énormément.

Pendant ce temps Midori elle était en pleine réflexion :

Midori : Et mince ! J'ai presque dépensé tout mon argent, je ne vais pas pouvoir finir le mois si c'est comme ça. Ah, tien j'ai une idée, j'ai cas me trouver quelques pirates à petites primes comme ça je me ferrer un peu d'argent de poche. Tien là-bas des pirates je vais jouer la petite fille innocente et complètement perdue, ça doit être des vieux pirates totalement pervers !

Midori s'avança vers eux d'un pas léger, mais toute a fait consciente au fond d'elle que son coup ne faillerai pas.

Midori : Désoler messieurs, mais je suis perdue, es que vous savez ou est le groove 21 ?  
Pirate 1 : Non par contre tu m'as l'air mignonne tu vas rester un peu avec nous, hein ?  
Pirate 2 : Et faire tout ce qu'on te demande.  
Midori : Mais ma famille va s'inquiéter *commence à sortir son katana* sa serai dommage, non, que ma famille s'inquiète *sourire sadique*?

Puis elle commença à décimer les hommes de mains du 1er pirate, et à la fin il n'en rester plus que lui.

Pirate 1 et aussi capitaine : Alors comme ça tu t'en prends à mes hommes, maintenant tu vas devoir m'affronter ! HAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tout d'un coup des lianes sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour de Midori et l'enprisonère.

Midori : Un... un fruit du démon *Ah dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourrer*.  
Pirate 1 : Impressionnant n'es pas, mademoiselle la chasseuse de primes ! HAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Le pirate commença alors à la taper avec des lianes qui lui sortaient des mains, et lui faisait des entailles de plus en plus profondes. Midori se savait résistante mais là elle se sentait défaillir, les forces commençais à la quitter peu à peu :

Midori : *Ah bordel sa fait maaaal, et merde je vais sortir d'ici comment moi, hein, avec ces lianes j'arrive pas à saisir Ryûu, je suis dans un drôle de situation. En plus je connais personne à Shabondi, tien d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas crier* AHHHHHHHHHHHH *De toute façons personne ne va m'entendre, bon je tente comme même* A L' AIIIIIIDEEEEE.  
Pirate 1 : Tu crois qu'en criant comme ça quelqu'un va venir te chercher, pitoyable.

Un jeune homme qui passait par la avait entendu un cri et s'approcha.

... : Tu vas la lâcher tout de suite !  
Pirate 1 : Qu'es qu'un gamin pareil fiche ici ? Ecoute retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé.  
Midori : *murmure*C'est qui lui ?  
... : Bon tu l'auras voulu.

Tout à coup le pirate tomba dans les pommes, l'homme avait utilisé le Haki des Rois, et ensuite il s'approcha de Midori, la porta comme une princesse et lui dit tout en marchant :

... : Je te ramène sur mon bateau, on va te soigner et puis...  
Midori : Quel est ton nom ?  
... : Moi c'est Monkey D. Luffy  
Midori : Merci de m'avoir sauvé Luffy.  
Luffy : Pas de quoi, ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai FAIIIIIIIIM !


End file.
